Frankie Stein/books
Frankie Stein debuted in the books in Monster High of the ''Monster High'' book series, which premiered on September 01, 2010. Books Monster High Frankie Stein was the creation of Viktor and Viveka Stein, created through electricity and artificial, fully functioning body parts. Being so new to the world, she wanted to show herself off, but ended up completely frightening a group of cheerleaders in another town, which her mom used to teach her the reason her (and her kind) needed to stay in hiding. She was instructed to wear scarves and turtlenecks to cover her neck bolts, as well as wear clothes that covered as much as possible and cover the remaining green skin with Fierce & Flawless ''makeup. However, Frankie wasn't so keen on this, and began her cause to unite RAD's and normies. Her goal came premature, though, when she kissed Brett Redding at a dance, and the excitement caused her head to fly off and he passed out from shock. His jealous girlfriend bribed Melody Carver to bring Frankie to her, but Melody chose to side with the RAD's and helped Frankie earn forgiveness for her mistake. Frankie is put under house arrest by the RAD community, but thankfully her exploit was shrugged off as a prank. When Brett finally came to, he broke up with Bekka on live TV and began hunting for Frankie, and the two officially started dating after she explained everything. Frankie helped with his idea to help RAD's live alongside normies, a film entitled "The Ghoul Next Door". However, when the film is sabotaged, Frankie immediately blames Brett. Since Frankie wasn't directly in the documentary, they stayed in Salem. After breaking it off with Brett because she was convinced he sabotogued the video, she started dating Billy after he became "visible" through fake tanner and hair dye. However, when Frankie got a chance to finally speak with Brett and learn he wasn't guilty, Billy decided to chivalrously break up with her. Frankie later attended Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen party, where she flaunted her RAD status along with everyone else. Frankie, along with Brett, decided to enter the contest to be the representatives for the school in the Teau'Dally contest. Billy, not wanting Cleo to win, switched the ballots so that Frankie did, which she wasn't happy about. However, Billy sincercely apologized, and the two shared a friendly moment. Ghoulfriends In "Ghoulfriends Forever", Like almost everyone else at Monster High, Frankie comes under Sylphia Flapper's mind control. In this state, she agrees to help Rochelle when she asks her to make a new suit for D'eath and even enlists Clawdeen to ensure the best quality result. Though Frankie and Clawdeen likely would've helped out in their right mind, Flapper's goal of seeing monsters efficiently united has the ghouls put everything else aside to finish the suit within a day. Frankie is not freed until a few days later by the efforts of Venus, Rochelle, Robecca, and Cy. Monster High Diaries In "Frankie Stein and the New Ghoul at School", Isi Dawndancer is paired with Venus McFlytrap to help Frankie get her pettish little sister (sister by creation in a lab) Zappit back. After Isi goes home, Frankie Stein suggests to her parents about creating a pet to keep Isi company. Later, Isi meets Frankie, who tells her that Zappit returned to her den in the woods. Frankie asks her if she would like to take care of Zappit, which Isi says yes. Isi is so happy that she invites Frankie to a bonfire party to say thank you. Frankie joins her friends at the bonfire, where Isi thanks her for being such a good friend, and reminds her that even though she doesn't have a big family, her friends are very much her own pack. Comics Hopes and Screams Frankie volunteers to be the managing editor for the ''Gory Gazette while the editor-in-chief takes a break. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood informs her that if she does well, she can become a permanent staff member. Frankie immediately goes to work, only taking a break to help Deuce find the perfect anniversary gift for Cleo. With her help, he picks out a set of earrings with large gems, but when he shows them to Frankie, his gorgon stare ricochets off them and hit her. Just at that moment, Cleo sees them and assumes Deuce is replacing her with Frankie. When their friends hear off Cleo's accusation, they hardly believe it, but they can't ask Frankie because she's still petrified. They load her into a cart and take her to Cleo's house to solve the situation once Frankie returns to normal. There, they only find Deuce equally looking for Cleo. They tell him of the rumor and Deuce, fearing for his relationship, takes the cart with Frankie to find Cleo and explain everything. He eventually finds her in the clawditorium just as Frankie depetrifies and together they tell Cleo what really happened. Frankie sneaks off as the two make up. The Fear Squad has a tough practice session before the casketball game. Draculaura is overworking herself on a normie-style soap opera for the Gory Gazette and faints during Home Ick. Frankie and Clawd take her to the medical room, where they fail to convince Draculaura to delegate and unburden herself once she has recovered. For the play, Draculaura has Frankie cast as the female lead, Sandy, while Jackson is to be the male lead, Chet. Sandy and Chet are scripted to share a kiss, making Frankie and Jackson nervous with their unspoken mutual crush on each other until Draculaura accidentally makes them ingest reverserum. But even now that they are relaxed about their parts, they don't kiss, because after her mess-up, Draculaura decides to change her normie soap opera in a monster movie on the spot. Frankie's lost her left bolt, causing her electric network to go haywire. Abbey finds it stuck in her belt for her and notes she's always been good at finding things. Frankie offers her to manage a Lost-and-Found board in the Gory Gazette, which Abbey agrees to. On Frankie's request, Robecca writes a pre-SKRM season article to get the student body excited for the matches. The latest issue of the Gory Gazette is almost finished and Frankie leaves Ghoulia in charge of putting it online while she prepares for the Gory Gazette party. Frankie has a great time, even though she's a bit nervous for Bloodgood to arrive and tell her if she has the job or not. Her worries are proven unneccesary. After her speech about the importance of the Gory Gazette, Bloodgoods announces Frankie as the permanent managing editor and hands her the microphone to give a speech of her own. I Only Have Eye for You Frankie TBA Notes * There are several objective differences between Frankie in the Monster High book series and Frankie in other fiction. Firstly, rather than the daughter of the Monster and the Bride, she's their granddaughter. Secondly, she does not have not the heterochromic green and blue eyes, but periwinkle blue ones according to Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, and her hair is all-black. In Monster High, she paints white stripes in her hair for a Halloween school "Monster Mash" party or dance and keeps the look throughout the series. Category:Monster High book characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters Category:Monster High Diaries characters